All Of The Lights
by thisisntcalista
Summary: Emma Billings was Doug's twin sister. She's always been close with the Boys and Tracy. What happens when she joins the boys on a wild night in vegas? Phil/OC
1. The Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hangover or the characters. I own Emma though and the plot.

A/N Please review and tell me what you thought and any mistakes i made with spelling or the way the movie is set up.

"**Hey you reached Doug; sorry I missed your call. Please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you."**

"**Hi you reached Dr. Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry, please leave a message after the….."**

"**Oh hey you got me, yeah me Emma. Well yeah just leave me a message or text me. I don't really care bye."**

"**Hey this is Phil, leave me a message or don't. Do me a favor and don't text me. It's gay."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello?" <strong>

"**Tracy. It's Phil."**

"**Phil. Where the hells are you guys? I'm freaking out."**

"**Yeah listen, uh we fucked up."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**The bachelor party, the whole night it's- things got out of control and uh." He said not knowing how say it. "We lost Doug." **

"**What?" Tracy let panic hit her voice.**

"**We can't find Doug."**

"**What are you saying Phil? We're getting married in 5 hours!"**

"**Yeah that's not gonna happen."**

* * *

><p>I smoothed out my bride maid's dress and looked at myself in the three mirrors. Tracy's head rested on my shoulder after a couple of seconds. I smiled at her and she grinned at me.<p>

"You look beautiful." She said hugging my from behind.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you're gonna look." I laughed turning around and giving a tight squeeze. I rushed out my dress and placed it nicely on one of the white leather chairs that only looked comfortable.

"Emma, I wanted to ask you something." Tracy said as we walked out of the bridal shop. I raised one my eyebrows at her and swung my bag back and forth. "Please, please, please go to the bachelor party!" She begged me in the middle of the sidewalk. I rolled my eye and continued walking.

"Come on Em! Please, for me?" I snorted at her while she pouted at me. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of me nose.

"Does Doug even want me there?" I questioned her and she shook her head feverously.

"Of course, you're his sister and practically closer to the rest of the boys then he is." She said like it was no big deal. I smiled at her weakly before just nodding. She squealed and engulfed me with another hug. I can't believe I just said yes to this.

* * *

><p>I pulled up Tracy's parent's house that I knew by heart. I've been Tracy's best friend since the end of high school where she met Doug, my twin brother. I've been with her through everything and now her wedding and my brother's bachelor party. It wasn't like I wasn't excited to go, I was most defiantly. It's just that it's my brother's bachelor party and his last night being a free man. I'm sure he didn't want his sister there to share it.<p>

I grumbled my thought about this whole idea as I climbed out my car and walked towards the garage that had Doug and Sid standing in and between them was the Mercedes. Sid has been working on that car since we left high school.

I past Alan, Tracy's brother and my soon to be brother-in-law, he was kissing his dog as I shook my head in disgust not bothering him from it.

"'Cept herpes that shit'll come back with you," Sid said to Doug seriously. My smile dropped and so did Doug's. Sid walked out of the garage and into the house. I looked at Doug who turned and smiled at me.

"We got the Mercedes." He said practically grinning from ear to ear.

"No fucking way!" I screamed jumping up and down. Doug laughed and helps put my stuff inside the car, which Tracy had packed for me and went to get Alan before picking up Phil and Stu.

"Alan, let's go buddy!" I heard Doug call as I sat myself in the passenger seat. Suddenly a medium height man appeared at my side staring at me. I looked up at him through my tinted sunglasses, it was Alan. His hair was long and it kind of reminded me of Phil's and he had a brushy beard. His blues eyes were burning holes in my forehead.

"Something wrong Alan?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't kill me in a way.

"Can I sit there?" He asked pointing towards the passenger seat. I sighed and leaped into the back that I knew I would be sharing with Phil and Stu. Great.

* * *

><p>We pulled up towards the large school that Phil worked at. "Did you have to park so close," Alan said trying to cover him up, or hide. Doug and I looked at him oddly.<p>

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Doug asked.

"I shouldn't be here" He muttered to us.

"Why is that Alan?" I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200ft of a school." He said completely serious. "Or a Chuck E. Cheese."

Phil then appeared out of the school. A chubby kid tried asking him something but he just blew him off saying he didn't know him and he didn't exist. Rude.

He appeared near the car and smiled at it. I had to admit Phil looked good, even after all these years he still had.

"Shit." Phil laughed "Nice car," throwing his bag at my face. I caught in time before it collide and shot him a dirty look.

"I'm driving." He said firmly. I rolled my eyes at him and now realized that even if he looked good he still was an ass.

"No chance, Don't step- god- watch the leather." Doug commanded at him, which Phil completely ignored and jumped on the door and sat himself down next to me.

"Hey Em," He said acknowledging me. "Step up and drive before one of these nerds asks me another question." He said to Doug. I heard Doug mumbled animal and started the car.

"Who's this," Phil asked pointing towards Alan.

"It's Alan, Tracy's brother." Doug explained.

"I meet you like four times." Alan said being offended.

"Oh yeah, How you're doing man," He said completely relaxed. He turned his attention towards me as we drove off.

"Hey Miss. Billings, you look good today." Phil said peering at me under his glasses. I knew I looked good today; my dark hair was exactly how I wanted it, natural and wavy. I wore a cropped floral shirt that went off my shoulder a little bit and white short shorts with brown sandals. I peered back on him from under my sunglasses. We had the same ones but mine where blackish and his red.

"Copier." I muttered at him. He rolled his eyes and slung his arm over me and pulled me towards the middle.

"When are you ever gonna let me into those shorts?" He whispered in my ear. I pushed away from him and took my seat at the far right side of the car.

"Doug, Phil trying to seduce me again!" I yelled. I heard Doug laugh and Alan look up from his black jack book. We pulled up to Stu house, no one moved from the car to go get him.

"Should I go get him or…" I said trailing off looking at all of them.

"Uh, Emma, Melissa doesn't exactly know we're going to Vegas or that you're even coming with us. So I think we should just sit in the car and wait." Doug said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're fucking kidding me right. She's a complete bitch I knew that, but to not let him go to Vegas for your fucking bachelor party let alone hang out with me makes her a fucking cunt." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, she's always been a cunt though." Phil said before leaning over, cupping his hands like he was going to yell.

"PAGING DOCTOR FAGGOT," he yelled "DOCTOR FAGGOT." We watched the two figures in the window talk a little more before Stu moved and came outside to the car.

"Hey Emma, Doug, Alan." And he turned to Phil. "Oh fuck you Phil." He said putting his bag into the trunk. I laughed and so did Doug a little. Phil frowned at Stu. I scooted over to the middle closer to Phil to let Stu into the car.

"You know, I was just telling Melissa how mature you guys are." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"And…" I said trailing off again. "She thinks you're all complete assholes."

"Too bad she's a cunt." Phil said cracking a beer open as we drove off. I laughed and went to get a beer too which were set between Phil's legs. He winked at me as I bent down to get one I smirked and place my hands right off his crotch before pushing down hard to get myself a beer. I rose up to see the look of pain on his face before cracking mine opens too.


	2. Ride With Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hangover or the characters. But I do own Emma. So back off ;)**

**A/N: review! Alert it! I'm writing this for you guys! :) But thank you to the guys so far who have reviewed it and alerted it means a lot. Thank you again!**

As we drove in the car I listened to Phil and Stu argue and Alan's random comments and Doug trying to reason with everyone. I laid my head against Stu shoulder earning a glare from Phil but didn't pay any attention to him.

Alan stood up from his seat and started banging on the windshield. "WOO! ROADTRIP!" He turned towards the car next to him and leaned almost halfway out of the car banging on his door. "VEGAS! VEGAS BABY! VEGAS!" He said pointing to the little car in the car. She then turned in her seat and flipped him off. Alan sat down quite offended and I start laughing clutching my sides and everyone else chuckled.

"Come on just till Barstow, everybody's pasting us!" Phil said trying to persuade Doug to let him drive.

"Absolutely not, I promised Sid I will be the only one driving this car." Doug said evenly not taking his eyes off the road and two hands on the wheel. "And besides you're drinking."

"Oh what are you a cop now?" I nudge Phil with my elbow but he just shot me a look and continued. "Come on, you know I drive great when I'm drunk." He said trying to reason with Doug.

"Yeah, if you mean crashing my brand new car on my 21st birthday great drunk driving," I said sarcastically.

"Well other then that time, its true don't forget Phil was always are designated drunk driver." Stu pointed out. Doug laughed a little before turning to Alan a little.

"You wanna explain it to them Alan." I rolled my eyes at Doug.

"Guys my dad loves this car more then he loves me so yeah." Alan said turning in seat and looking the three of us. I felt a little pang of guilt in my stomach because I actually knew it was true.

"Aw whatever, look I left my wife and kid so I could go with you guys to Vegas. You know, how difficult that was." I snorted at Phil said still trying to persuade Doug, who I heard mumble a yeah.

"That's really sweet Phil." Alan said not catching on to the sarcasm in Phil's words.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic I fucking hate my life. I'm going through a divorce and losing custody of my kid. I may just never go back. I might just stay in Vegas." Phil complained.

"Here we go." I muttered as I rolled my eyes. I shifted in my seat so I leaned more on Stu then Phil.

"You know what Doug, you should enjoy yourself because come Sunday you're gonna start dying just a little bit everyday." Phil ranted.

"Yeah, that's why I managed to stay single all this time, you know?" Alan said giving out a funny laugh in the beginning. I gave Doug the what the fuck look through the rearview mirror as he shrugged.

"Oh really, that's why you're single?" Stu questioned obviously being sarcastic. I bite back a laugh and looked towards Phil who was still staring at me underneath is glasses.

"Yeah" Alan wasn't very good with sarcasm.

"Cool, good to know." Stu said taking another sip of his beer.

"Am I alright over there Alan?" Doug asked trying to get into the other lane.

"Yeah," answer Alan who didn't even look. We moved over a little bit to see a semi behind and Doug turned the wheel hard sending us into another lane and back into original one. I screamed my head off as I clutched Phil's arm who was chuckling quietly.

"Oh my God!" Stu exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Yelled Alan.

"That was not awesome, what is wrong with you?" Doug said angry and still shaken.

"That was insane we almost just died!" I screamed , I let go of Phil's arm that was still laughing and hitting my leg.

"You should have seen your face! HA CLASSIC!" Alan said to Doug.

"That's funny." Phil said slinging his arm over the me and the seat.

"That was not funny!" Doug and I yelled at them at the same time.

* * *

><p>We stopped at a gas station to pick up some snacks and get gas. I stared out the windows at Alan was who still reading his Black Jack book. Phil came next to me with his bag of chips. I placed my snickers and ice tea on the counter actually waiting till we paid for it. We watched an old man approach the car and start compliment it.<p>

"Don't touch it," Alan said looking up from his book. "Don't even look at it. Go on, get out. You heard me." Alan said to the old man retreating figure. "Don't look at me either."

"Yeah you better walk off." I finally sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. He just couldn't be nice.

"He's actually kind of funny." Phil said taking some more chips into his mouth.

"Yeah, he means well." I said still looking at Alan, as he said "I'll hit an old man in public." And he went back to lean on the car.

"Is he all there? Like mentally?" Phil asked.

"I think so, he's just an odd guy, and he's kind of weird." Doug said defending Alan.

"I mean should we be worried." Phil asked.

"No, no." Doug answered. "Alright,"

"Tracy did mention we should like him gamble or drink too much." I said reminding Doug as we came up to the cashier.

"Jesus he's like a gremlin. He comes with instructions and shit." Phil rudely stated. I rolled my eyes at him as Stu come up between us and placed his water on the counter.

"And one water," He mumbled.

"All good with Melissa?" I asked him looking back at him.

"Oh yeah, told her we two hours outside of wine country and she brought it." He said waving his phone in the air. Phil put his head down and shook before turning around.

"Don't you think it strange that you've been in a relationship for three years and you still have to lie about going to Vegas?" Phil asked him, trying to tell him she's a complete bitch.

"And that you can't hang out with your awesome best friend, me," I was a little hurt that she won't let him hang out with me anymore since I broke her nose and she chipped my tooth.

"Yeah, but trust me the fight is not worth it." Stu said trying to reason with Phil about it.

"Oh, you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise line?" The Cashier looked at Phil as he said it obviously disgusted.

"Phil." I muttered elbowing him as Doug held his hand up saying "Hey."

"Okay, first of all he was bartender." Stu said defending Melissa who I didn't think should be defending. "And she was wasted, and if you must know he didn't even come inside of her." I snorted at Stu stupid defense.

"And you believe that?" I said before turning around to the cashier.

"Uh, yeah I do believe that, because she grossed out by semen." Stu said as we all turned around and I sighed closing my eyes before smiling weakly at the cashier who looked at us disgustingly.

"That'll be 32.50." She said uncomfortably. Phil hit Stu's arm.

"It's 32.50, you're gonna pay for that" he said before grabbing his things and leaving. I place a 20 on the counter and winked at Stu before walking off, behind Phil. As we got outside he slowed his pace to match mine and we walked towards the car together.

"So how have you been Em?" He asked like he really wanted to know. I shrugged.

"I've been okay; I mean if you call getting cheated on then finding out it was your cousin okay." I said sarcastically. Phil laughed at wrapped his arm around my waist before leaning against the Mercedes and pulling me into him.

"I could make you better then okay." He said trying to seduce me by winking. I rolled my eyes and detached myself from him.

"Not even if I was completely wasted and wouldn't remember it in the morning Phil." I said before climbing into the Mercedes.

* * *

><p>"It says here we should work in teams, who want to be my spotter." Alan said trying to convince us to count cards with him.<p>

"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight Alan." I spoke up from the back seat. Leaning my head against back of the seat only for it hit Phil's arm. I glared at before settling down on it.

"Gambling? Who says anything about gambling? It's not gambling if you know you're gonna win. Counting cards is a fool-proof method." Alan said still trying to get us to do it.

"It's also illegal." I heard Stu say.

"It's not illegal it's frowned upon like masturbating on an airplane." Alan said going back to his book. I choked back a laugh and pulled my head up to look at everyone in the car.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too." Phil said looking at me and back at Alan.

"Yeah maybe after 9/11 where everyone got so sensitive." Alan said completely serious. I cocked an eyebrow at him as he said "Thanks a lot Bin Laden."

"Either way you have to be super smart to count cards buddy okay?" Doug said bringing the focus back on the topic and not on Alan's weirdness.

"Oh really?" Alan protested.

"It's not easy." Doug said reasoning with him.

Okay well maybe we should tell that to rain man because he practically bankrupts a casino and he was ruh-tard."

"A what?" Stu questioned him.

"He was a ruh-tard" Alan repeated not knowing his mistake. I leaned foreword and looked at him.

"Retard." Correcting him and calling him that.


End file.
